Festa Junina
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Fiz pro aniversário do Máscara da Morte. Yaoi Lemon.AU


Festa Junina

Concebida ouvindo **Get low, de Flo rida e T-pain**.

Festa Junina

Ela era mulher pra ninguém botar defeito. Olhos grandes, negros, pele morena, bronzeada no sol, cabelos castanhos, incrível.

E era minha namorada. Meus amigos me odiavam (alguns, mais amigos, apenas me invejavam), mas eu não estava feliz.

Era uma terça-feira, meu aniversário. Ela entrou no meu apartamento, expansiva como sempre:

-Alê,ela disse, vamos comemorar!

Sacudi a cabeça. Meu aniversário nunca foi uma data importante. Não para mim. Por que aquela deusa fazia tanta questão de me agradar? Outra coisa: odeio esse apelido!

-Levanta daí, vamos numa festa aqui perto, vem!

Aborrecido, fiz o que ela _pedia_. Fomos a tal festa.

0o0

Ela rebolava e dançava enlouquecedoramente ao som de uma _house music _qualquer, os marmanjos babando ao redor e ela só tinha olhos pra mim.

-Vou ao banheiro, Alê. Acho que bebi demais.

-Te espero ali, naquela mesa.

Ela me beijou e saiu. Sentei, mas não por muito tempo. Um cabelo loiro me chamou a atenção.Eu sempre preferi as loiras. Agucei a visão, era um rapaz. Dançava sensualmente, seguindo o compasso da música.

Fiquei olhando, estranhamente hipnotizado por aquela criatura andrógina, sensual e angélica. Ele abriu os enormes olhos azuis, brilhavam como o neon da boate. Levantei-me num pulo, acompanhando-o na dança.

No início não nos tocamos, a dança cada vez mais sensual e eu já havia me esquecido da mulher belíssima que me trouxera ali. Meu mundo era aquele rapaz loiro, de olhos absurdamente azuis e pele branca de alabastro.

Descia e subia, eu o seguindo, fascinado.

Foi ele quem pegou na minha mão. Suspirou. Era tão... Lindo.

Minha mão escorregou pelo braço dele, até o enlaçar.

Começava uma música lenta,eu o abracei, dançamos juntos. Ele apoiou a cabeça no meu peito, completamente entregue. Parecia ter sido conduzido daquela maneira a vida toda.

Eu não queria sair dali, daquela aura mágica, tinha medo de lá fora me tocar que fazia uma bobagem, era a minha namorada que tinha que estar comigo, não um cara.

A boca rosada aproximou-se de minha orelha, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha:

-Cansei. Quero beber alguma coisa.

Protestei.

-Depois voltamos. Tou com sede – replicou, e eu não resisti mais. Sentamo-nos, pedimos as bebidas.

-Como você se chama? – Ele perguntou inseguro.

Não respondi de imediato. Pra quê estragar o momento com apresentações?

-O meu nome é Shaka.

Tive receio que aquilo lhe tirasse a aura angélica, mas não. O nome era suave, escorria como mel nos meus lábios.

-Eu sou Alexandre. Mas me chamam de Máscara da Morte.

Ele riu. Nunca ninguém rira do meu apelido, as garotas se assustavam, meus amigos concordavam e ele riu. Do jeito dele, como se fosse a coisa mais gozada do mundo.

-Por quê?

-Ahn?

- Ninguém recebe um apelido assim de graça.

-Ah. Foi uma piada. Só isso.

Ele suspirou. As bebidas vieram. Ele tomou sua batida devagar.

Assim que terminamos de beber, dei-lhe a mão, chamando para voltar à pista.

Shaka aceitou, parecíamos estar sincronizados.

0o0o0

Sinceramente, eu não me lembro como fomos parar num quarto de motel, sozinhos.

Eu estava deitado na cama, ele sentou perto de mim:

-Quer beber mais?

-Você está nervoso, não?

Ele riu baixinho:

-Um pouco.

-Não quer?

-Quero! É que...

-Você nunca...

-Também não. A gente mal se conhece e... Tenho vergonha, só isso. Não quero que pense mal de mim.

-Eu nunca pensaria mal da criatura mais linda que já vi.

E o puxei para um beijo demorado, cheio do desejo que sentia.

Ele se entregou completamente, o beijo cada vez mais exigente, enquanto eu o despia.  
Nunca me imaginara fazendo aquilo com um homem, mas lá estávamos nós, e não havia mais volta. Shaka sorriu, e seu corpo demonstrava o quanto queria o meu. Era tão bom e suave aquele _amor_.  
Marquei-o todo com beijos de devoção, enquanto ele, ainda submisso, cumpria o mesmo ritual em mim.  
As pernas claras enlaçaram-se na minha cintura, ele queria me pertencer. Mal sabia ele que, a partir daí, eu também lhe pertenceria.  
-Tem certeza? - indaguei debilmente, sabia que também precisava dele, necessitava daquilo.  
-Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse.  
Tomei o máximo de cuidado para não o machucar na penetração, mas ele me puxou para si: queria mais.  
Não trocamos mais uma única palavra, só nos amamos, eu avancei com gana e fúria, libertando meus instintos e ele não reclamou. Apenas gemeu e gozou, como se fosse sua primeira vez.

No dia seguinte ele apenas sorriu, beijou-me. Deu-me o telefone, saiu. Saiu mas voltou, disse que me queria ver mais.  
Não respondi, mas hoje, cinco anos depois, ele me estende um prato, cheio de um pedaço bolo cremoso e rosado, ornamentado com uma das suas vinte e oito velas e sorri:  
-Feliz aniversário, amor.  
-É nosso aniversário - retruco e o beijo.  
-Eu não ganho presente, então? - ele faz beicinho.  
Tiro do bolso uma caixinha decorada com veludo vermelho, abro-a.  
Os olhos de Shaka brilham ao ver o conteúdo:  
-Alianças?!  
-Quer casar-se comigo?  
-Quero!  
Ele me abraça e beija, dividimos o doce saboroso e nos amamos. Como se fosse a primeira vez.

E aí? Que tal? Homenagem ao aniversário do Máscara da Morte! E o mais engraçado é que Shaka também ganha presente! Terminada em 20/6, mas vou postar só depois do dia 24! Dizem que presente adiantado dá azar!


End file.
